deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami
Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami Backgrounder (204).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Light vs Lelouch.PNG|GameboyAdv What-if Death Battle Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami.jpg|Venage237 is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass against Light Yagami from Death Note. Description Code Geass VS Death Note! Zero VS Kira! Which teenage tactical genius will prove wittier in this unique game of tactical chess? Interlude Wiz: Anime geniuses: the ones with ambiguous morality and have big plans which leave the rest of us speechless. Boomstick: Those magnificent bastards. Like Lelouch vi Britannia, AKA Zero, the user of Geass. Wiz: And Light Yagami, AKA Kira, the user of the Death Note. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Lelouch Wiz: In the year 2000, the child Lelouch vi Britannia was born as the son of Charles zi Britannia. He was to be the next heir to the throne. Boomstick: Whiiiiiich kinda didn't work out, because his mother was killed off and his sister was left completely crippled. When Lelouch turned ten, he and his sister were kinda sent to Japan, or as the Britannian Government called it, "Area 11". Wiz: Lelouch eventually met who would become his best friend, rival, enemy, frenemy, and, well, everything in between all at once, Suzaku Kururugi, as well as some friends at high school whom formed he a school club with. Boomstick: But of course, that takes place BEFORE Code Geass actually happened. Y'see, when things got important, Lelouch and his idiot friend Rivelz were on a motorcycle after Lelouch totally kicked some guy's ass at chess, and by a stroke of luck, Lelouch met this girl C.C.. Man, that lucky bastard. I want some C.C. for myself. Wiz: Well, her name is actually pronounced "C-two", but that's a common mistake. Anyway, the mysterious C.C. gave Lelouch a unique power which he eventually found out was called "Geass". He very soon discovered he could use this power to make anyone obey him, and do exactly as he would ask them to do, under a very specific ruleset. Boomstick: For starters, it requires eye contact for it to even work. Wiz: Lelouch's Geass can only be used once per target, and immediately after targets complete the task they are given, they forget all about everything that happened while under the influence of Geass. Boomstick: And finally, it must be physically possible for whatever his opponent to do for it to work. Because they can't do something that's not physically possible, right? Wiz: Well, technically, they will still be under the influence of Geass, but if it's physically impossible, the target will attempt to do it anyway. Obviously, this will fail, and the target will be under the influence of Geass until death. Boomstick: Man, that's a really bad way to die. Wiz: Lelouch then set out on a mission to overthrow the Britannian Government, and create a peaceful world for his sister Nunnally. With the power of Geass and strategy on his side, he figured that he could actually do it. Gathering up an army of vigilantes known as the Black Knights and donning the alias "Zero", Lelouch had a plan. Boomstick: A ton of 'em, really. Wiz: Lelouch is also a strategic and tactical genius, using the powers of Geass in ways most people would never even think to do. For example, he once used Geass on himself in order to forget a plan of attack on resident Geass user Mao. Boomstick: But the big problem with Geass is, that he can lose control of it. Like when he told his sister to commit genocide. (Euphemia's scene of killing all the Japanese people plays) Wiz: That... Boomstick: I know, terrible. Wiz: Anyway, yes. Lelouch can lose control of his Geass and end up using it on someone, which usually results in him giving a command that he never intended for them to actually do. Man, Lelouch is just really bad with jokes. Boomstick: Damn. Well, Lelouch's Geass is powerful and all, but if he needs some extra pressure... Wiz: ... (Wiz and Boomstick both laugh hysterically) Wiz: Yeah, he has a pistol, and... well, that's about it. He's not even a particularly good shot. Boomstick: And this guy has almost no physical abilities to speak of whatsoever! He once held onto Shirley while jumping off of a building, and one time outran his classmates-''' Wiz: That was complete plot-induced stupidity, by the way. Anyway, Lelouch is taking remedial P.E.. Let that sink in. '''Boomstick: But even then so, like I said, Lelouch is a genius. He's smart enough to win almost every time in chess, except against his equally smart brother- (begins laughing) Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: This guy's name... is Schneizel! What kind of a name is that?! Wiz: Ugh... anyway, yes. Lelouch's biggest foe, throughout all of this, was his brother Schneizel. It always seemed like Schneizel was one step ahead of Lelouch, and usually thanks to a stroke of really bad luck, Lelouch's plans were usually ruined. But that didn't stop him in the end, when he pulled off some of the greatest feats ever, such as outsmarting the entire Britannian Government, using Geass to great effect to defeat his enemies, using Geass on God himself, and even pulling off a successful Thanatos Gambit and creating world peace, as well as a safe world for his sister, like his original plan was. Boomstick: Lelouch's biggest struggle was never against Charles zi Britannia, or Schneizel, or Suzaku, or Rolo. It was with... really bad luck. Lelouch: Cats and tomatoes don't mix. Light Wiz: As an overachiever bound for a good life ahead of him, the high school student Light Yagami's life took a drastic turn one day, when the Shinigami Ryuk dropped a mysterious notebook from the Shinigami realm. Boomstick: He looks like a member of KISS. Wiz: When Light found this notebook, he took it for himself to see what mysterious contents it held. He soon found out that it was a Death Note, and that he could use it to kill anyone he wanted by simply writing their names. Boomstick: Except, it came with a few... rules, kinda. Wiz: The Death Note only works if Light knows the exact spelling of the target's whole name, and if he has the target's face in mind. It is also up to Light to determine the time, place, and circumstances of his foes' deaths, and if he doesn't specify, then the targets will die in forty seconds due to a heart attack. Boomstick: So to try it out, he killed some criminal with it. Then he killed another one. And another one. And another one. And a shit-ton more. And then the police force noticed that something was kinda sketchy, and then Light started to kill members of them too. Wiz: It was then that Light decided his end goal: To essentially play God, and to kill off anyone who was a criminal. With Ryuk by his side as a sort of adviser, Light fancied himself to be unstoppable. That is, until L came into the situation. Boomstick: That's when Light sorta went mad with power, and then just began killing off criminal by criminal. But then he came up with the most convoluted and insane plan ever. Wiz: After learning about the power of the Shinigami from Ryuk, Light came up with the plan to turn himself in as Kira, the new name that the public gave to the anonymous killer who was passing judgment, and destroy the Death Note so that people would only think Light was insane. The best part? Light forgot all about it, and from there allowed himself to start all over again. Boomstick: Light and L were sorta like frenemies... but... except... really... really... intense. Wiz: The two of them were constantly at each others' throats, and Light devoted his time to trying to out-gambit L and the entire police force, until he crossed the moral event horizon and went from anti-hero to straight villain. Boomstick: And the worst part? Light actually succeeded in the end. He killed L and his dad, abandoned his family, and then, well, died. Wiz: Now, in case the Death Note isn't an option, Light has... (Wiz and Boomstick laugh hysterically again) Wiz: Well, he's a better hand-to-hand fighter than Lelouch, at least. He possesses the strength and speed of an average man his age, and because he is a detective, he has a gun and a knife. The knife, in particular, was more used for interrogation and threat than it was for actually killing. Boomstick: Light is a genius, and has managed to outsmart an entire police force, including his own dad. He's a perfect actor, fooling people into believing him by just he way he acts alone. Seriously! He can fool anyone! Wiz: But most impressively, Light threw the entire world into chaos under the persona of Kira. But unfortunately, Light is not perfect. In addition to his average strength and weapons, he is essentially mad with power, and his Death Note isn't indestructible or foolproof and as such won't always save him. Boomstick: But what can you expect from a guy who could kill you by writing your name? Light: I will take a potato chip... AND EAT IT! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Light Yagami's room It was a normal night for the student Light Yagami. He was going about his usual business - killing criminals with the Death Note, doing his homework, eating potato chips... But then suddenly the television he was watching showed a news report. "It has been said that the mysterious Zero is closer to achieving his goal of taking over the world." the female news reporter stated. Light stopped writing for a second. He caught a glimpse of the mysterious "Zero" - he looked to be a man of average height, but was dressed in a black cloak and a mysterious blue helmet which shielded his face. He spoke and moved in a very passionate and over-the-top way, and it seemed he was commanding an army of mechas. "Zero, huh?" Light huffed a big breath as he began thinking. Ryuk approached from behind Light. "What could it be this time?" asked the Shinigami, munching on an apple. Light turned to face Ryuk. "That Zero guy... he's trying to take over the world. I'm not gonna let him. That's MY job. He won't do it before Kira does." Light stated to the Shinigami. Ryuk gave a wide smile as Light began writing down a plan. ---- Lelouch vi Britannia's room, a few days later Lelouch vi Britannia had gotten done commanding his troops for the day, and he knew that tomorrow would be a good taking-down-Britannia day as well. "Have you thought over your plan carefully?" C.C. asked Lelouch. Lelouch removed his helmet and grinned at the woman. "Yes, I have gone over every possible outcome of this plan, and there's no way I could fail this time." He was about to begin writing out his plan, when suddenly he saw a news story on the television. "Many criminals have been found dead, in what can no longer be described as a coincidence. The public has dubbed this mysterious killer 'Kira'." said the male reporter. Lelouch grinned as his eye lit up with the Geass symbol. "What is it, Lelouch?" asked C.C. "This Kira... he sounds like the kind of person who'd be a threat to my goal... but on top of that, he sounds like a genius, like myself..." Lelouch muttered, then smirked. ---- The interior of a random building with a chess table, a few days later Light and Ryuk approached from the left side of the room, and Light sat down at the left side of the table. Light had packed his knife and gun, and was ready to use the Death Note at any time. "Wouldn't you consider this cheating?" Ryuk asked Light. Light turned to face Ryuk again. "No way, it's not like this Zero person can even see or hear you. He'll think I'm by myself." Lelouch (dressed as Zero) and C.C. approached from the right side, and Lelouch sat at the right side of the table. He had a gun on hand, but more importantly, he had a command ready to give his opponent at any moment. "Are you Kira?!" Zero asked, with his over-the-top and dramatic voice. Light gave a deliberately shocked expression. "Oh no, you must be mistaken. Are you expecting him?" Hmm... he looks innocent enough... but who knows what he could actually be thinking... Lelouch thought to himself. He was trying to come up with an answer to Light's question. "You know, while you wait, why not keep me company and play some chess with me?" Light challenged. This got Lelouch pumped up. He could never turn down a good game of chess. C.C. stayed behind Lelouch, eating pizza. Light turned to face Ryuk again. "See, Ryuk, he's got someone with him too. Except I can see her, and he can't see you. I say we have the upper hand." "Are we going to play or what?!" asked Zero. Light turned around again. The two began thinking, and then Light spoke. "You go first." FIGHT! Lelouch moved a pawn forward, and Light similarly moved one forward as well. The two moved pawns forward until they were at their second lines of chess pieces. Hmm... for someone who's supposedly a genius, he doesn't make very good chess moves, does he? Light thought to himself. "I'' don't know." replied Ryuk, grinning. Light turned to face Ryuk again, then began thinking. ''What could he be talking about this time? Suddenly, Lelouch made another move - he moved his king forward. Light observed this move, then tilted his head in confusion. "Now, why would you make a move like that?" Light asked with a smirk. Lelouch grinned at Light. "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" C.C. stopped eating her pizza for a second. "Lelouch, are you sure this is a good move? This man may be more dangerous to you than you think." Light began thinking. So his first name is "Lelouch"... okay... He then moved his bishop towards Lelouch's king, and he was set up to win. Light would have this chess game won in only another move. Inside of Zero's mask, it was shown that Lelouch had given his typical "Oh crap!" expression. No... I haven't been beaten in chess since... Schneizel! Light grinned. He suddenly had almost all of the information he needed. He observed everyone else around. Hmm... all I need to do is get everyone else to leave, then I can easily get his name and face... "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Ryuk advised Light. Light sighed at Ryuk, but then realized he was likely saying something cryptic and helpful to him. He tried thinking about what that could possibly mean, but then he thought of something. I'll fire at that wall over there, quickly conceal my gun, and everyone will want to leave. Light pulled out his pistol. Lelouch backed up towards C.C. He's got a gun... there's only one thing we can do. "Tread lightly, Lelouch." responded C.C. Light fired at a nearby wall instead of shooting at Zero, then everyone around noticed what was going on. "Is that Zero?" "He's gonna kill us!" "He's got a gun!" "What if he has his whole army with him?!" Before too long, everyone was running for their lives out of the building. Then, Light flipped over the chess table, pulled out his interrogation knife, and held it to Zero's throat. "Okay, Zero. I've seen everything you've done on television. Your reign of terror ends now." Light pushed the knife closer to Zero's throat. Lelouch, however, knew that he wasn't going down just yet. He knew what he would have to do as he reached for the gun in his pocket. "If you wish for me to spare your life, tell me your name." Light commanded. Just before Lelouch could pull out his gun, he stopped. He only wants my name? This isn't good... if I give him my name, then he could reveal me as Zero to the public... But I haven't used Geass on him, so I think I could get away with telling him... Zero then sighed. "Alright, young man, I shall confide in you my name. I am... Lelouch Lamperouge." Zero answered, rather quietly. Light smiled and withdrew his knife. "Now, if you don't mind, may you remove your helmet?" Lelouch gave that "Oh crap!" face again. If he showed his face, then Light could definitely take a picture of his face and show it to the public. He still had Geass ready... Light's smile diminished into an angry scowl, then he pulled his knife, grabbed hold of C.C., then held it to her throat. "Remove your helmet, or the girl gets it." Light threatened. Lelouch still refused to budge. He really doesn't know then... Maybe I'll be safe after all. Light tilted his head at Zero, seeing that he didn't even flinch as he threatened him with C.C.'s life. Just as he promised, he quickly slit C.C.'s throat as blood spilled all over the floor and C.C. fell down onto the ground. "You're next." threatened Light. He pulled his knife on Zero, who pulled his gun. "I'' don't know what you're waiting for," Ryuk cryptically told Light. Light stopped again, knowing that his next move could hurt him. ''If I kill this man with my own weapons, I'll be branded as a killer... I killed that girl over there, and now I need to come up with a way to cover that up... Instead of going for his weaponry, Light punched Zero in the stomach, then kicked him against a wall. He grabbed hold of Lelouch's helmet, then forcefully removed it as he got a glimpse of Lelouch's face. Oh no! Lelouch thought to himself. He's seen my face... he's seen too much... Light reached for his Death Note, then began writing a name down. "Lelouch... Lamperouge..." Light wrote down quickly. He watched his watch as forty seconds passed, and nothing happened. An... alias?! Lelouch quickly ran in front of light as the Geass symbol became apparent in his eye. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia-" Before Lelouch could even finish what he was about to say, Light stabbed Lelouch in the shoulder, sending him down to the ground. "Thank you." Light replied with a smile. He began to laugh maniacally. "You know, it's people like you who make me sick. Always trying to rebuild this world in your image. Encouraging crime. Trying to set up total anarchy. Interfering with my plans!" Light picked up the Death Note once more as he began writing a name down. "Lelouch V. Britannia." Light jotted down. He waited forty seconds, but again, nothing happened. "What...?!" Lelouch ripped the knife out of his body then approached the now-shocked Light. "You know, Kira..." Light gasped. "Those who kill... should be ready to be killed themselves." Lelouch looked Light in the eyes. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you..." Light tried to think his way out of this one, but he couldn't. He was frozen. He could not move or even look away. So that's what Ryuk meant with all the 'eye' talk... "Kill yourself." Light tried to resist, but he couldn't. He felt himself take his pistol from his pocket, then aim it at his neck. He fired his pistol as the shot severed his head from his body, painting the entire wall with his blood. K.O.! C.C. got back up, her slit throat completely regenerated. "You handled that one nicely." C.C. said to Lelouch. Lelouch nodded. "Thank you, C-2." He replied. He picked up the Death Note that Light had, then began looking through it. "Hmm... a notebook which can kill anyone by writing their names in it..." He threw it out the window. "I have no need." Suddenly, there was a news story on. "The mysterious man in the red jacket was spotted earlier today, jumping on the rooftops of Area 11 and supposedly shooting at others. Everything else is all but unknown." Results Boomstick: So much for taking a potato chip and eating it. Wiz: This match... well, I think it was very easy to tell it was very... unorthodox. Given the circumstances of the two fighters, and how they possessed very little way of killing each other, there were only a select few factors it came down to. Boomstick: It's easy to say that Light and Lelouch are equally smart. Yes, Light's plans work out better than Lelouch's, but that's because Light is generally luckier. But what it came down to was Geass vs. Death Note. Wiz: Light's Death Note is very restrictive, and not exactly something he could use at the start. He would have to deliberately stall out the match and avoid Lelouch's Geass, something which he would almost certainly not be able to do. Also, because Zero goes anonymous and goes by both Lamperouge and vi Britannia, Light would have a difficult time getting his name, and especially his face because Lelouch wears a mask. Boomstick: In terms of advisers, C.C. outclassed Ryuk in almost every way. She could directly help and influence Lelouch, while Ryuk is more cryptic and would force Light to focus on more than one thing during the battle, which he would have to do anyway. Wiz: But Lelouch's Geass... now that's what sold him this one. "Oh, but Wiz! Wouldn't Light's will and God complex prevent him from killing himself?" Well, technically, the only targets who were able to resist Lelouch's Geass were those with inherent resistances, and Euphemia, who only managed to resist it for a couple of seconds. She was someone very passionate about protecting the Japanese people, and she was commanded to kill them, so it stands to reason that Light's will to stay alive wasn't any better than Euphemia's to protect the Japanese. Boomstick: Take Note, Light. Lelouch kicked your Ge-Ass. Wiz: The winner is Lelouch vi Britannia. Trivia *This battle is fought almost completely indirectly and is a battle of wits, in stark contrast to most battles. For this reason, ParaGoomba348 considers this to have been his most difficult battle to write. *Cameo Appearances: **C.C. **Ryuk **Vincent Valentine Who would you be rooting for? Lelouch Light Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Death Note vs Code Geass' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348